


Villain

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: Daisy likes to use Jemma against Fitz to make him do stuff





	Villain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckysbears (DrZebra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrZebra/gifts).



> This is an alternate universe in which nothing bad has ever happened to these babies and they can do stuff like this

“No.”

“Come on, Fitz!” Daisy whines. “Please?”

“ _No_.”

“Pleeeeaaasssseeeee?”

She pouts at him. He crosses his arms over his chest.

“Why do _I_ have to play the bad guy?” he asks crossly. Daisy shrugs.

“Someone has to. And since the bad guy was a white guy and Coulson has refused to participate, it looks like the role falls to you.”

“But that’s not fair!” Fitz whines. “You’re playing Bucky! It’s a known fact that he’s originally Romanian, not to mention, _male_ , of which you are neither.”

Daisy shrugs again, this time with a grin. “Gotta have _some_ diversity when it comes to interpreting characters.”

“And yet you still cast the white guy as the villain,” Fitz harrumphed. “Why can’t I play, I dunno, some random background Shield agent? Or even a civilian would suffice!”

“Because I’m the director and I said so,” Daisy states, tired of this arguing.

Fitz mimics her sentence in a silly tone. Daisy sighs.

“Jemma!” she calls. “Could you please tell your boyfriend that he’s playing the Hydra dude and to stop complaining?”

Jemma steps into the room, already dressed in her Peggy Carter costume. Daisy gave her the role of Peggy before she could even open her mouth, because, really, who else could play Peggy?

“Come on, Fitz,” Jemma coaxes. “It’s just for a movie. We all know you’re not a villain in real life.”

“But I don’t wanna,” Fitz grumbles, looking down. Jemma places a gentle hand on his shoulder, stands on her tiptoes, and whispers something in his ear. By the way Fitz’s eyes widen, Daisy figures it has nothing at all to do with the movie.

“Really?” Fitz asks Jemma, his voice going up an octave. Although she doesn’t know what was said, Daisy can guess the general gist of the comment and smirks.

“Yes,” Jemma promises. “ _But_ only if you play the Hydra bad guy.”

Fitz licks his lips, considering for a moment before nodding.

“Okay.”


End file.
